


RWBY-Bad Luck Qrow

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: animestories - Freeform, literaturestories, rwbystories, scareystrangeneko18/scareygirl15stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my storyThis story was originally based off episode 8 volume 3 but I took a different approach on it and sightly did wrote a little of episode 8 volume 3.
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	RWBY-Bad Luck Qrow

An episode Story RWBY- Episode 8

Bad Luck Qrow- RWBY Short Story

I am not variable

A bad influence

Always Drunk

Drunk in life

Drowning myself

Away of my problems

Always doing Favors

By the head honcho themselves

But I can careless

If I am the bad guy

In their eyes

But Expect her

She sees me

As her uncle

And it will stay that way forever

For Ruby.

She’s the light outta my darkness. I admire that a lot from her. I have to search for my light as well. In the meantime, I’ll stick in the darkness a bit longer after this mess is over. I won’t let anyone else suffer like I did. Not one. Not even Ruby. I will be the shield of the darkness so no one will go through the path I went for as a huntsman. No one needs to be taught how to turn themselves into animal. Ruby can be much better than they are with a good support system. Her friends and I including her sister. Yang is her support and follow through Ruby’s choices. She has a long way to go but I know It will come. We will all be there when it happens. I will be enormously proud of Ruby even her mother if she were here. I miss her. Summer. She’s smart of joy to the strongest warrior she is. I train Ruby to fight. She fights well. Has gotten stronger.

I am immensely proud of her. I hope she doesn’t go through what I did. I won’t forgive myself even her family will kill me if anything bad happens to Ruby. Ruby is the precious treasure that resembles her mother.

Yang will go bananas and kill anyone around her including their dad tai. That will be hell. 

Qrow was always wonder what Ruby see in him. Compare to the other two mentors around her besides him. Who Ruby look up to the most. But always turns to her uncle for anything eye admire him as well. 

Qrow feels he does not deserve it at all because he has been shunned away a lot from others. 

The bad reputation flow that follows him everywhere. Like when they see Qrow, it is always trouble around him. Bad luck charm to those around him. Such a bad influence towards his nieces. This person doesn’t deserve to be around anyone even their own family. They should be forgotten not pay much attention. There the bad apple in the family tree. One relative in the whole family that nobody gets along with not care for them at all. Neither give any attention towards them. But this one is different. 

A little red rose approaches the bird with a smile. A generous smile. Kind and warmth. That is the kind of smiles whenever Ruby see her uncle Qrow. She will get excited to see him. Such a joy in her heart. To see her beloved uncle. He is family in her eyes. Will always have a place for him to be welcomed and call home. Whatever that is in his case. He will always find his way back and reappear again as if it’s normal. That’s how he is. Gets what he wants easily not cause trouble. Knows the way out so easily. Made it smoothly. 

In the background in deep shadows working for the other huntsmen. Looking into info of the enemy whose everyone’s aware and danger to all huntsmen. The only thing that Qrow got was there in the school but which one is it? There blending in as students, but one is doing all the dirty work for them. 

Qrow must find out more but needs to see Yang. He hopes she is doing alright from the match. Accused of going in hostile towards a student. Something is fishy and Qrow will find out about it. To clear Yang’s name and innocence. Prove she did not do it. That leaves Qrow to hear her side of the story. Innocent until proven guilty. Qrow will get to the bottom of this. 

Even he knows Ruby will defend and search who frame her sister till no ends. Until they come out and claim it wasn’t her doing but the person who did. Qrow knows well if their father would have found out about this, he would lecture her not listen to her side and make her apologize. 

‘No that won’t happen.’ 

Qrow thought while walking down the hallway of the dorms. But Qrows is different. He will listen close even push a little for them to come clean. The tough love from a family relative. Sometimes they need to be rumble up also know where their grounds are. To make sure everything clears out before heading to the next strategy of plan. First steps key is no rush, or nothing will resolve properly. 

Qrow wants to catch them in the act and everyone to see it firsthand. In order to do that, Qrow has blend in with the crowd to stand by and watch them from a far before exposing them. He knows his ways so well. 

And that is how he tries to not cause trouble in his end even if it leads to it. Qrow would be more happy to put them in their place. Playing Angel and Devil is Qrow’s game of strategy. Must blend in well within the cards. Even if it means to risk his own life to get what he wants to his comrades. But in this case, is quite different because his niece 

Yang was accused of hurting another student in front of the whole crowd. No one believes her expect the people close to her. However, Qrow knows even if those close to you can turn your backs against you without knowing. He had some issues of trust back then even now. 

Doesn’t trust anyone but himself. Only him. Qrow rather trust himself than anybody else. It makes it difficult for him to open up because of his awful past. Doesn’t go into detail but no one questions it and respects him until he is ready to share his life to others. Maybe that is how Yang feels right now. The world has turned against her. No one wants to look or be near her. 

Qrow doesn’t like neither of nieces in this state of pain. That is him to be in not them. He would take the pain to endure it for them. Anyone but his nieces. Leave them out of it. He will take the bullet for them and they can live a happy life. Qrow will shed light behind his darkness towards them. He is willing to take the risk to prove Yang is not that type of person. And everyone knows that of Yang. Not the type to be Hostile towards her collages unless necessary with reason. 

Qrow will hunt them down. But first, he has to get Yang to hear her side of the story before doing anything else. So that is what he’ll do. Go to Yang. Instead of walking all the way, he decides to turn to his bird form and fly there instead. Flew around the dorms saw a window open and familiar face. Yang. She was in her room sitting on her bed thinking to herself and notice she is all alone. Which is perfect for Qrow because he has something to tell her. It is about her mother. Raven. Qrow slowly made his way inside through the window and appear in front of the door. 

Yang not paying attention as speaking to herself. “I am not crazy!” snap then heard a sound of footsteps as turns to her uncle in the room. 

“Uncle Qrow.” Looks at him with dried tear eyes waiting there to be scold or yelled at for her actions. But somehow Qrow is different than others and her dad. He listens and hears them out. “Your crazy nor not crazy?” he says to her. 

“I didn’t do it, uncle Qrow” already start to get fed up but stood his grounds and patience. 

“Your crazy. I believe you, Yang.” Yang sniff a little as gave a small smile. Qrow smile to his niece to know everything will be okay also the people close to her have her back. They know 

Yang well to when their friend is either in scent of danger to self-defense. She would never hurt anyone not even in matches. Each fight is equalized and well mattered by the school. All students follow the rules of the school. 

“I’m sure they will get to the bottom of this and clear your name.” Yang nod as to knowing her sister and friends will go all out to find out the truth and clear Yang’s name. Even Ruby the most. She will never stop until the truth is out to whoever frame her own sister. She is not the bad guy here. 

‘Someone is probably out to get them. Maybe something.’ 

Qrow thought while he crosses his arms before speaking to Yang 

“I have something to tell you.” Yang sat there looking at Qrow with full attention. “It’s about your mom. I have talked to her.” Yang’s eyes wide up a bit “M-My m-mom?” she stutters as tries to gather some words together. 

“You’ve spoken to my mom? How!? When!?” she demands him to tell him about her mother. Yang has been searching for her mom since she can remember. “From time to time or when probably needs something from me.”

He told the truth in a straightforward answer. He is not the type to sugarcoat things up because it leads to a bigger problem. Rather tell the truth than lie with a touch of sugar on top. Does not exist in his world. No sugar coating anything. 

“She rescues me from the train which I follow, and everything goes dark for me.” Then pauses a little to think. “Before I passed out, I saw a long sword and mask of a grim also the hairstyle.” Qrow amaze by yang’s memory skills. 

‘Gotta give the kid credit for recognizing their own parent before losing consciousness.’ 

Qrow smiled in the inside and thinking that her sister is well recognize by her own daughter. 

“I have a message from her saying she won’t keep saving you all the time. Next time will be a lot different if you run by her again.” Given Raven’s warning to Yang so she can know the next encounter will not be what she expects it to be. No mother and daughter reunion. Only enemies. No matter if it is their own flesh and blood. All Yang wants answers from her mom on why she left and always leaving her behind without reason. Yang is torn by it. 

She wishes to have a caring mom like the rest of her friends have. All she has is her dad and Yes, they get along well. However, sometimes she needs someone else that is not her dad or uncle Qrow. Nothing wrong with them. There just not a mother to her. She wishes to have someone like a mother figure. 

“I understand but please tell me where my mom is.” Yang plead to her uncle “I need to talk to her.” Qrow heard her plead but looked at her with a serious look in his eyes “I can tell you where she is but just remember it isn’t going to be a happy mother-daughter reunion.” 

Yang nods as she understood and listens to her uncle Qrow. After that, they just chatted away, and Yang felt better. She is glad she has someone in her family to hear and listen to her out. 

‘Even if there not the best at listening or giving good advice. I still admire Uncle Qrow for that. At least he tries his best into everything that he can possible give to another.’ 

Yang smiles while her head place on his lap. 

“You’re not all that bad, Uncle Qrow.” A yawn escapes from her “Thank you for being my uncle. My family member.” 

Qrow stood there as gently strokes her hair a bit. 

“No problem Kid.”


End file.
